


Sudden flame

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [27]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maglor sees the death of thousands in flames





	Sudden flame

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt:  
> Maglor through history - G57 - the eruption of Vesuvius

He saw the eruption from afar. Flames fell down on people, like in Dagor Bragollach. He was lucky he wasn’t in town, as he lived in Pompeii several decades ago, and he didn’t move far. Or maybe unlucky. Such death would be merciful, ending his miserable life.  
  
He was there, when ashes cooled down, years later. People where froze where the flame catch them, some of them crouched in fear, trying to save themselves. But the heat didn’t spare. He thought of his cousins, perished in flames of Morgoth, his brother, Maedhros, who found the death in the fiery chasm.


End file.
